I'd Lie
by Gingersnap630
Summary: This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Tiva Please review.


**AN: This is a story from Ziva's POV. It is set in mid season eight. And I'm sorry I haven't been updating Elektra. School just started and I want time to write so maybe during the weekend?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Poor me. **

_I don't think that passenger seat. Has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night. And I count the colors in his eyes._

My car was in the shop so Tony offered me a ride. He told me about his night with his sister. I could see all the different colors in his eyes.

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile. That I know all his favorite songs and _

He said that he will always be a frat boy as he laughs about it. I hope so much that he is wrong. I want him to fall in love. I want him to fall in love with me. I don't think love has ever crosses his mind. He would tell a joke and I would pretend to smile because I know all his favorite movies and care for him.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I know his favorite color is green. I know he loves to argue with me about anything. He was born on the nineteenth. He has a beautiful sister, and his father's green eyes. If I was ever asked if I loved him I would lie and say no.

_He looks around the room innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

He looked around the squad room and just like always over looked me. Shouldn't he relies I love him. He should know that I have his entire body memorized. His smile kept me sane in Somalia.

_He sees everything black and white. Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He sees the world as it is. He has never dried in front of anybody. He hides behind a mask. But I would never tell anyone that I wish he was mine.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I know his favorite color is green. I know he loves to argue with me about anything. He was born on the nineteenth. He has a beautiful sister, and his father's green eyes. If I was ever asked if I loved him I would lie and say no.

_He stands there then walks away. My God, if I could only say. I'm holding every breathe for you_

We were standind just staring at each other. Just then his phone rang. He had to go see Abby. As I watch him walk away I realize that he is the reason that I am breathing.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful " So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

I am the only one that knows he can play the guitar. He can probably see through everything with walls of that's fake. That is except my heart. The first thing I think of when I wake up is how beautiful he is. I put on my makeup trying to get him to notice me and the pray for a miracle.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue oh and it kills me. His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him. If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I know his favorite color is green. I know he loves to argue with me about anything. He was born on the nineteenth. He has a beautiful sister, and his father's green eyes. If I was ever asked if I loved him I would lie and say no.

**AN: Please review! And for my story These Days Two review is just not enough. So if you want me to post the happy ending or to continue tell you friends! I would also like more reviews for Elektra. I love getting reviews they make my day! Also please Thank Kat for the wonderful Editing On Elektra. I know that would make her LIFE!**


End file.
